


Dusty Kisses

by Noid



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, This is DUMB, but i love it, inspired by rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid
Summary: Dwight antagonizes a killer but ends up getting what he deserves.





	

Dwight wasn’t sure how long he had been running, but it had certainly been a while. 

But his luck had run out and now he let his back touch the cold metal of the locker, his heart thudding hard in his chest as sweat trickled down the back of his neck. He swallowed the lump in his throat and got a sassy remark, knowing it’d be his last. Might as well go out with _some_ kind of bang. 

“Oh, look at that!” he began, a little breathless from fear and running. “I bet this is the closest you’ve ever g-gotten to someone! What? Going to kiss m-me?” Yup, he was going to die. 

Dwight, not wanting to see his fate coming from the pale-faced man, threw his hands up over his face, eyes closing behind his glasses. He could feel his knees buckling and he felt his feet grow cold at the tips of his toes as he heard them walking forward one more step.

A hand grabbed his hair, pulling each strand in painful succession with such force he felt his skull hit the wall of the red locker. His hands instinctively went towards the hand in his hair, attempting to pry it out. It wasn’t working.

As he attempted, a growl filtered through the mask of the killer and Dwight froze with how _close_ it was. 

_Oh my God, I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die--_

His eyes shot open as dusty lips slammed into his, proving hunger that hadn’t been sated by anything in over twenty years. The mask was unzipped from the back and pulled up over his mouth, showing off locks of dirty hair and the edges of a nose. 

As soon as Dwight officially realized that he was kissing a mass murderer, those lips pulled back by a hair as pain entered his gut with a sharp noise. The geek flinched and quickly found himself gasping for air as the knife cleanly sliced through his body. 

“I…I guess I deserved…that one.”

Yes, you did, Dwight. Yes, you did.


End file.
